newleaf_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
10 bus route
The 10 is a premium-standard more bus route in southern Newleaf Island operated by City Transport Newleaf Island from their Home Road depot post-privatisation. Details The 10 runs every 5 minutes between 0630 and 1930, and every 10 minutes outside of that time from Monday to Saturday. It runs every 10 minutes throughout the day on a Sunday. The 10 runs between Leeds Mall, Leeds Interchange, Main Gate Interchange and Home, via Diplomatic City and Boondox. History Route 10 was first introduced between Home and Main Gate Interchange in Leeds in September 2010 and was originally operated by Stagecoach Newleaf Island. Stagecoach registered to cancel the route with the local traffic commissioner in August 2011, much to the dismay of locals. At this stage, Leeds Buses took over the route and gave it a fresh image with a fleet of brand new high back seated double deck vehicles, and to make operation on the route more simple, the route was operated in connection with Home City Transport. A night variant of the route, the N10 bus route was introduced during November 2011, running from an evening through to the early morning, to fill the gap in service of the 10. In April 2013 with the privatisation of Home City Transport, the route continued to be operated by Leeds Buses and the new City Transport Newleaf Island, until Leeds Buses was Privatisated in 2014. The route was then transferred to the hands of the newly formed Leeds subsidary of City Transport, and for a while was operated with a mix of Wright Gemini vehicles. June 2014 brought the first major timetable change to the 10 since it was introduced, when City Transport introduced early morning, late evening and early night journies. The N10 was withdrawn at this point due to low usage through the night with these additional journeys, albeit at a lower frequency to the usual 10 route, replacing the bulk of most used journeys on the N10. The route was also upgraded to City Transport's premier more ''brand in 2014, being the first route to be upgraded to this standard in Newleaf Island, with the brand being previously used in a now defunct subsidary of the company. The upgrade to the premier standard coincided with the extension of the route in Home from Home Interchange to Freshwater, and from Main Gate Interchange in Leeds to Leeds Interchange and Leeds Mall. Buses The 10 runs with a fleet of dedicated Wright Eclipse Gemini 2-bodied Volvo B9TL double-decker buses, which were bought specifically to bring the route up to City Transport's premier ''more standard in 2014. Twenty-five of these buses are allocated to the route, with twenty-two buses being put onto the route each day. 2014 more upgrade The 10 was City Transport Newleaf Island's first use of the more brand, which was being rolled out through the company's United Kingdom operations at the time. The more-standard buses feature leather dual-purpose seating, mood lighting, charging points, free onboard WiFi and a fleet of drivers dedicated to the route. more is analogous to Localbus Diamond, as well as Stagecoach Gold and Arriva Sapphire in the United Kingdom.